A Whole New World
by Crossover Inc
Summary: Gave it PG for what Ranma thinks. A pokemon cross, Ranma some how ends up in a different world, whats going to happen next. Please Read and review, you can even try to get me to not make it a Pokemon Cross.


Disclaimer: Ranma is not owned by me.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
A whole new world: Prolougue  
  
A lone room in a hospital in Tokyo a lone character was lying on the bed, thanks  
  
to all of his 'friends'. He was listening to the noise that was just out side the door. He  
  
could make out faint noises, but he didn't expect a lot from any of the voices.  
  
Ranma was trying to keep to things from showing on his face, even though no one  
  
was in the room in him, depression and anger. Slowly a third one pushed in to it all. He  
  
was mad about the wedding fiasco. He thought over and over about it and it always  
  
played over and over in his mind never giving him the answer to his new condition.  
  
Flashback  
  
Shampoo had thrown an exploding pork bun strait at Ranma and the pork bun  
  
exploded hitting him in the face. He never thought of dodging because he was still woozy  
  
from the mild concussion he had. His head snapped back and he flew across the dojo  
  
hitting the other side and crumpling at the floor. When he opened his eyes there was  
  
nothing that greeted him, just blackness. It was a little confusing at first, not scary Ranma  
  
never even got scared. He shook his head from side to side in attempt to get his sight  
  
back.  
  
That's when something happened, he felt a new 5th sense take over in his head. He  
  
couldn't see, but he just knew where people were. He knew that his mother was running  
  
over to him and Akane was clobbering Kuno, and Ryouga was fighting with Oyaji and  
  
Mousse for the barrel of spring of drowned man. He wanted to go over there but all of a  
  
sudden a hand hit the back of his neck and he was out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now he had been in a hospital for a few days and had yet to talk to his mother,  
  
pop, fiancés, not even Kasumi. They had heard that he was blind and never checked up  
  
on him. Dr. Tofu commuted from Nerima to the Hospital each day, always finding  
  
Ranma out of his bed going mildly insane from the lack of to do. When ever Tofu walked  
  
in on Ranma he found him doing one fingered pushups or meditating on his head.  
  
Ranma heard some small sounds out side of the door, he knew exactly three  
  
people were out side the door Nodoka, Kasumi, and the sadistic bitch of a nurse. He was  
  
pretty sure what was about to happen, because things only ever got worse Nodoka was  
  
going to cast him out of the family, not that he cared, he was on the brink of suicide  
  
anyways.  
  
Nodoka walked in, with out a sword, and looked at Ranma. Nodoka went over  
  
and hovered around the chair that was seated there for talking to the patient. Kasumi went  
  
to the other side and sat down quickly, a small smile escaped her lips.  
  
Nodoka saw her son go to sit up, but she quickly put her arm on his shoulder. She  
  
attempted to push him back down but quickly found that it was like pushing down on a  
  
granite slab. He just rose looking forward the whole time and was about to say  
  
something.  
  
Nodoka quickly cut him off "Ranma, were sending you to America with a new  
  
name."  
  
Ranma was a little taking back by the quickness that had came out of, he didn't  
  
even think of the next words and retorted angrily with out a thought "What about  
  
Seppuku!"  
  
Nodoka was a little bit more taken back by this; she should have expected the  
  
response. She swiftly answered with out being the least bit perturbed in a sarcastic  
  
manner that she didn't mean to "Because I can't find your ritual knife."  
  
Not even Kasumi could keep a fake smile on for the next part as he just laughed  
  
out hard, not even caring about the other two in the room and had to clutch his sides.  
  
Nodoka looked a little distraught about how her son was taking this.  
  
Nodoka was about to ask what was so funny, but Ranma answered her before the  
  
question go out "Kuso... I was really looking forward to it." In a very serious tone that  
  
actually put the mother to shame.  
  
Nodoka actually got mad at the little prude, as far as she was concerned, and got  
  
all flustered "Do you really think that I would kill my only child!"  
  
Kasumi innocently got into the argument "Well you were thinking of it until you  
  
got his life story from Nabiki..." Smartly shutting her yap before another word was  
  
uttered.  
  
Ranma for the first time since the beginning of the conversation looked at Nodoka  
  
incredulously "You were going to kill me!"  
  
Nodoka quickly got on the defensive "I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"Well could have always tried to be a MOTHER!" the last word spat out with  
  
venom, Nodoka wanted to cry, she didn't know how to deal with this and was felt like  
  
she had taken a punch to the gut.  
  
Kasumi quickly chided him for what he said "Now Ranma you know she doesn't  
  
know you to well!"  
  
"Man I just wish that I could be some place where something will understand  
  
me!"  
  
Authors Notes: I am going to use this beginning for a Pokemon story. I know you can't  
  
live up to the story "Fist of Pikachu" so I wanted to give Ranma a new department of  
  
spatiality, hopefully I can partner him up with a Mew. I don't want to set him up with the  
  
same one as Mew-two but they will eventually meet.  
  
Sorry for not coming out with a new chapter for "Little Brother or Sister?" I had  
  
computer trouble and lost all the information on the chapter that I had written (33 pager).  
  
Now I am going to hurry up and produce something that is still good with that Story. This  
  
story is just something to keep me from getting bored with writing the other one. 


End file.
